sailormoonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Route Venus
'Route Venus '( , es una canción de inserto, insignia de Sailor Venus/Minako Aino en el anime. Ella canta esta canción a los niños del Jardín de niños en el episodio 154 y luego en una audición en el episodio 192 del anime. Pertenece al albúm Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R ~ Mirai he Mukatte ~. Es interpretada por Rika Fukami, seiyū de Minako, escrita por la misma Naoko Takeuchi y compuesta por Makoto Nagai. Letra Japonés (Kanji)= そのドア開けて 残り時間が すいこまれてく 瞳をあげて まっすぐ見つめて 最後のキスをして 歩き出してね ホントは 風が ちぎれるくらい こころが引き止めてる 道は分かれるのね 運命なの星がきめた あなたの選んだ 白いRoute そびえる未来 迷わないで 海が広がる 風がゆれてくる 少し寒いけど 走り出して あなたのこと 忘れないで 一番愛してる つらいけど ここから見てる 砂漠の夜明けを その窓開けて あなたの時間 始まってゆく まぶたを閉じて してほしかった 最後の夜のキス おぼえていてね ホントは 空が 崩れるくらい こころが泣いている 道は別々なの 運命なの星が決めた 私の選んだ 青いRoute そびえる未来 忘れないで 朝が始まる 人が動き出す 少しこわいけど 歩き出して 私のこと 忘れないで 一番愛してる 苦しいけど ここから見てる 砂漠の夜明けを 海が広がる 風がゆれてくる 少し寒いけど 走り出して あなたのこと 忘れないで 一番愛してる つらいけど ここから見てる 砂漠の夜明けを |-|Japonés (Rōmaji)= Sono doa akete Nokori jikan ga Suikomareteku Hitomi wo agete Massugu mitsume Saigo no kisu wo shite Arukidashite ne Honto wa Kaze ga Chigireru kurai Kokoro ga hikitometeru Michi wa wakareru no ne Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta Anata no eranda Shiroi route Sobieru mirai Mayowanaide Umi ga hirogaru Kaze ga yuretekuru Sukoshi samui kedo Hashiri dashite Anata no koto Wasurenaide Ichiban aishiteru Tsurai kedo Koko kara miteru Sabaku no yoake wo Sono mado akete Anata no jikan Hajimatte yuku Mabuta wo tojite Shite hoshikatta Saigo no yoru no kiss Oboeteite ne Honto wa Sora ga Kuzureru kurai Kokoro ga naite iru Michi wa betsubetsu na no Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta Watashi no eranda Aoi route Sobieru mirai Wasurenaide Asa ga hajimaru Hito ga ugokidasu Sukoshi kowai kedo Arukidashite Watashi no koto Wasurenaide Ichiban aishiteru kurushii kedo Koko kara miteru Sabaku no yoake wo Umi ga hirogaru Kaze ga yuretekuru Sukoshi samui kedo Hashiri dashite Anata no koto Wasurenaide Ichiban aishiteru Tsurai kedo Koko kara miteru Sabaku no yoake wo |-|Traducción= Abre esa puerta y, Con el tiempo restante, Respira profundo. Levanta la mirada, Mírame honestamente Y dame un último beso. Vete caminando, ¿ok? En verdad, El viento me Destroza oscuramente Y mi corazón se detiene. Pero, conozco mi camino, La estrella del destino así lo decidió. Tú eliges la Ruta blanca Que lleva al futuro, No la pierdas. El mar es amplio, El viento sopla con fuerza, Aunque hace un poco frío, Y salga corriendo, No me olvidaré de ti. Soy quien más te amará. Es doloroso, pero Desde aquí veré El desierto amanecer. Abre esa ventana y, Es tu tiempo de empezar. Cierra los ojos, Solo deseo que me Des un último beso en la noche, Siempre lo recordaré. En verdad, El cielo está Desmoronándose Y mi corazón sigue llorando. Vamos por caminos separados, La estrella del destino así lo decidió. Yo elijo la Ruta azul Que lleva al futuro, No te olvidaré. La mañana empieza, Y la gente empieza a moverse. Es un poco difícil, pero Desde aquí veré El desierto amanecer. El mar es amplio, El viento sopla con fuerza, Aunque hace un poco frío, Y salga corriendo, No me olvidaré de ti. Soy quien más te amará. Es doloroso, pero Desde aquí veré El desierto amanecer. |-|Inglés (Mixx)= Open that door Our time remaining Starts ticking Open your eyes Take a good look Give me your last kiss And walk away The truth is My heart screams stop Till it tears the strongest wind to shreads But the road splits here Our fate, the stars decide The white road You chose Your future ahead Keep walking The ocean rises Winds gust It's a little cold But run I will never forget I love you so much It pains me But I'll stay right here And stare at the desert dawn Open that window And your time Starts ticking Remember the last kiss I wanted With your eyes open that night The truth is My heart is crying Till the sky above drains itself But the road splits here Our fate the stars decide The blue road I chose My future before me I will not forget The morning dawn People start moving It's a little freighting But walk away Don't forget me I love you so much It pains me But I'll stay right here And stare at the desert dawn Curiosidades *Esta canción no fue doblada debido a la cancelación por parte del cliente (Toei Animation) al limitarse sólo a las canciones de apertura/cierre. *Como FanDub, la interprete Salomé Anjarí sacó un coverEscuchar en su canal oficial. de esta canción, siendo el de ella el más conocido, así mismo, Nattalia Sarria, otra conocida artista, sacó su propio coverEscuchar en su canal oficial.. Referencias en:Route Venus pl:Route Venus Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sailor Moon R Categoría:Sailor Moon Stars Categoría:Temas de inserto